deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Raoul Silva vs Hans Gruber
Raoul Silva......The Ex MI6 agent seeking revenge on M for leaving him to die. VS Hans Gruber......The Euro-terrorist trying to steal millions of dollars from the Nakatomi plaza. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST???????????? Raoul Silva In the early 90's, an MI6 agent named Tiago Rodriguez was hacking into the Chinese government's network. The Chinese took notice and proposed a trade to M. She hands over Rodriguez if they hand over 4 MI6 agents they held prisoner. The trade was made and Rodriguez was in the hands of the Chinese. When he found out M had betrayed him, Rodriguez attempted to commit suicide with his cyanide capsule in order to stop the torture. However the cyanide didn't kill him, it only disfigured him. Years later, under the name Raoul Silva he enacted his plan to take revenge on M. A Mercenarie of his named Patrice stole a hardrive containing the names of every undercover NATO agent. Silva was able to break the encription code and released the first 4 names on youtube, where they were discovered and executed. Silva also managed to capture Agent 007, also known as James Bond. Bond however, alerted his superiors at MI6 of his position and they rescued him and captured Silva. But through careful planning, Silva was able to escape, obtain a policeman's uniform, and made his way to the court house where M's press conference was taking place. Failing to kill her then, she and Bond escaped to Bond's childhood home, the Skyfall estate. Silva was able to follow them there and in the attack both he and M were killed. Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 HK-MP7A1.jpg|H&K MP7A1 Hk416.jpg|H&K 416 Incendiary Grenade.jpg|Incendiary Grenade Hans Gruber Hans Gruber was a German terrorist turned thief. Infamous for his takover of Nakatomi Plaza, Hans disguised this as a terrorist incident when really it was all a diversion to steal the $640 million dollars in negotiable bearer bonds locked in the vault. Not much is known about Hans' early life except that he was a member of the radical West German Volksfrei movement. However, Gruber was later expelled from the movement. Gruber later used his past affiliation with the movement as a means to further fuel his ruse of a terrorist takeover. Gruber was originally a member of the German terrorist organization the Volksfrei movement, until he was expelled. Now only concerned with personal gain, he concocted an elaborate robbery scheme using a terrorist pretence as a cover to manipulate the authorities in his plan. He led his gang of 12 thieves to los Angeles on Christmas Eve where a party of employees was being held to take control of the Nakatomi Tower and steal the $640 million in negotiable bearer bonds that was being held in a high-security vault, protected by various codes in addition to one last code which was electromagnetically sealed. The gang cut off all phone lies and arrived at the party, making their prescence known by firing their weapons. His crew were well funded, and well-armed, as they nearly succeeded, however, were ultimately defeated by the heroic efforts of John McClane. H&K P7M13.jpg|H&K P7M13 Heckler & kosch MP5 smg.jpg|H&K MP5 Steyr aug.jpg|Steyr AUG C4.jpg|C4 X-Factors Training: Silva-89 Gruber-72 Silva has the edge here because he was trained by MI6, one of the world's finest government agencies.Gruber on the other hand was trained by terrorist groups. Not the best training around. Intelligence: Silva-90 Gruber-90 Both men are vastly intelligent humans, so it's even. Mental Health: Silva-62 Gruber-83 Gruber is far more level headed than Silva. He was never tortured, and disfigured. Gruber was also never betrayed by somebody he considered a mother to him. Silva however, has had all those things happen to him. And then some. Brutality/methods: Silva-76 Gruber-72 Silva gets this because not only does he want to kill you, but he wants to unnerve you. Break you. Gruber just straight up kills you. *Battle will take place in Las Vegas where Silva is attempting a cyber takeover and Gruber is holding up a casino. *Voting ends September 13th, 2013 Battle: Las Vegas, Nevada. A place where you can get married, divorced, make a fortune, and lose everything in one night. This is the setting of a particular fortune making in the process. "Karl, hurry up" Hans Gruber said, "The helicopter will be here any minute so we need to be up on the roof by now. The rest of you, gather what money you can from these fine gamblers, and hurry up." "I think not, Gruber." A voice spoke from the door. "I told you to make sure the exits were clear!!!" Hans spoke angrily to a henchman. "The fault is not his,sir. But of yours." Silva signaled to his men to start shooting which they did, killing one of Gruber's henchmen. RS: 4 HG: 3 The rest of Gruber's men and him took cover amongst the knocked down slot machines as they take fire. Gruber activates the C4 and it explodes, killing two of Silva's men. RS: 2 HG: 3 Gruber, Karl and his other henchman make a break for the elevator to the top floor. Silva aims and shoots a henchman as his henchman throws an incendiary grenade. RS: 2 HG: 2 Hans and Karl wait on the roof, while Silva and his man pursue. The helicopter arrives and just as they get on Silva's henchman kills Karl and Hans kills Silva's henchman. RS: 2 HG: 2 Silva takes fire from the helicopter so he takes cover. However, he takes a lucky shot and kills the pilot, leaving the helicopter to crash into the buildings below which kills Hans. WINNER: Raoul Silva Category:Blog posts